


Little Red

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Casual drinking, Confessions, First Dates, Fluff, Food, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mates, Meeting the Parents, Mild Angst, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Stalker Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: It started out as one thing and soon became something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is only a few years older than Stiles in this fic.
> 
> Was written because I am doing the 30 songs in 30 Days challenge. Today's challenge was: A song you like with a 'Color' in the title.
> 
> Day 1 Little Red Riding Hood by: Sam the Sham and The Pharaohs

Derek smiled as he watched Stiles pull his red hoodie tighter around him. As if that thin material could do anything to keep him safe. He wanted to drop down in front of the boy, but decided not to scare him. Well, not scare him that much.

He ran a bit ahead and silently dropped from the tree. Deciding to sit on a near-by stump and wait.

Stiles jumped when he came across the older boy, which caused Derek to smile. "What are you doing out here, Stilinski?"

"Me? What are _you_ doing out here?" he countered.

Derek chuckled and shook his head. "My house is about a hundred yards that way," he informed him pointing further into the woods. "My house gets noisy. So, I come out here when I need to think."

Stiles slowly blinked and nodded before he continued his walk.

The werewolf scrambled to catch up with the lone human. "You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

" _Why_ are _you_ out here? The Sheriff's house is seven miles from here."

"I'm walking home. Someone let all the air out of my tires. Triple A never picked up. My Dad is out on a call and I need to get home to cook dinner. Otherwise, he'll do something stupid like buy a burger," he rambled, but did not slow down.

"That sucks. Hey, if you want, I could give you a ride home. It would be quicker than walking; and safer. There have been a few mountain lion attacks out here," he offered. He would never confess that he was the one who let the air out of his tires. He did feel a little bad about it.

"I don't know," he started, as he slowed down.

It was then that a loud thunderclap sounded through the forest and the skies opened in a heavy rainfall. Derek had _not_ planned on _this_ happening. "Come on," he yelled, grabbing Stiles hand and running to his house.

He would have preferred to pick the younger boy up and carry him, but he didn't think that it would be appreciated. He pretended to be out of breath once they reached the porch.

"Let's dry off and wait for the rain to ease up," he suggested.

"I should," he started.

"Derek, is everything okay?" he heard from inside.

Derek smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah Mom, everything is fine."

"Stiles?" he heard a familiar voice ask.

"Cora? Hey, how are you?"

"Why are you at my house?"

Derek bristled at the snide tone in his sister's voice. "He was walking home and I offered him a ride. Of course, that was before it started to rain."

"He shouldn’t be here…"

"Hush Cora. Nice to see you again, Stiles," an older woman said as she entered the room.

"Umm, nice to see you too?" he asked more than stated. "I should really get going…"

"Nonsense, we are under a tornado and flash flood warning. I am sure your father would rather you be here than out there in that mess. You call your dad. Derek, go get him some of your clothes so we can throw his in the dryer. Cora, you go and help Laura set the table. We'll put Stiles next to Derek. Stiles, do you have any allergies?"

"No, Ma'am," muttered breathlessly.

"None of that nonsense. You call me Talia or Mom," she ordered.

"Thank you, Ma- Talia," he managed to get out before Derek whisked him away.

Stiles just stood there, in what he assumed was Derek's bedroom. This day couldn't get more surreal. "Do you want to change or call your dad first?"

"Dad," he said numbly as he fumbled with his phone. He let out a small curse when he noticed that the charge was low.

"Do you have your charger?"

"In my bag," he muttered. Before he could Protest, Derek dumped his bag on the bed and fished out the charger. He plucked Stiles phone from his hands and plugged it in.

"You can use the phone downstairs, once you change," the older boy said as he dug through his dresser and pulled out some clothes. "Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to get out of those wet clothes?"

"Why are you being nice to me?" he asked as he pulled his wet shirt off.

"I'm a nice guy," was the simple answer.

Stiles snorted and shook his head. "You're a jock. I've never had a jock be nice to me."

"Wow, way to profile."

"Sorry, I'm just not used to people being nice to me."

"What about your friends?" he asked honestly.

He couldn’t help but snort at the question. "I only had one friend, Scott, and he left me when he made first line and hooked up with Allison."

"I find it hard to believe that he is your only friend."

"Was," he corrected.

"Pardon?"

"He _was_ my friend. Now, he's just another jock, obligated to ignore the geeky nerd," Stiles shrugged as if it didn't hurt.

It was Derek's turn to do a slow blink as the younger boy put finished undressing. "I would ask you to be my friend, but I don’t want that," he confessed.

Stiles smile grew tight as he grabbed the sweat pants from the other boy's hand. "Color me surprised. A jock doesn't want to be my friend."

"No, you misunderstand. I want to be _more_ than a friend. If you only want to be friends, well, I'll try to convince you that dating me would be better than being my friend. What do you say? Want to be my boyfriend?" he asked nervously.

"Ask me again, tomorrow. I have to go and call my dad," Stiles walked out of the room with a bounce in his step.

Derek would explain about werewolves and being mates once he was fully settled with the bright young boy. The grin and thumbs up from his mom and dad let him know that they approved. Which was nice, though he would have pursued his mate with or without their consent.

He would worry how to fully move forward later. For now, he was just going to chase little red and prove his worth.

~Fin~


	2. One Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Challenge: A song you like with a 'Number' in the title.
> 
> I chose One Week by; Barenaked Ladies
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INwj3sepOJM
> 
> Scott is not a good person in this story and he is not a werewolf, just an asshole jock.

It had been a week since the storm. The one that landed him at the Hale house for two days and had him getting to know Derek. He was a nice guy in a very unconventional matter.

Well, unconventional was not a strong enough word. He had taken to sneaking up in Stiles and smelling his neck. During the two days he had been stuck there (why did the roads decide to flood at this moment? It was... freaky? Yeah, freaky and freaky shit set off all kinds of bells in Stiles' mind.)

It was only thanks to Laura that Stiles had been allowed to sleep in the guestroom, _without_ Derek being right there. Though he did wake up to the other boy wrapped around him. Which was hot. No, like literally hot. He had to elbow Derek's ribs to break the grasp to make it to the bathroom.

If he were to compare Derek to an animal... hmmm, he was torn between a Spider Monkey and a Python. Nah, not a python, a snake wouldn't make him sweat buckets. Though it was more likely to crush his ribs. So, Derek was a Spider Python. Shut up, it's a thing if he wants it to be and he wants it to be, so there.

The kick in the teeth was when they went back to school. He had a suspicion and tended to lay low and sneak around. (It made it harder for bullies to target him.) Anyway, the kick in the teeth. He was running from Social Studies to English when he heard Derek's voice. His breath hitched, hey, the boy might be a Spider Python, but he was still sexy as hell... and Stiles had landed him.

Still hearing the common taunt fall from Scott's mouth had caught his full attention. "So, I hear you are dating Slaw now. What are you going to do, hump and dump?"

"I'm not dating a damned salad. Where the hell did you hear that?"

"See guys, I told you he wouldn't date such a looser. You need to tell Cora to keep her trap shut, because she told Allison you were dating Stiles."

At that, he left the building. He had known it was too good to be true. It had been a joke. A tasteless mean joke, and he had fallen for it. He wouldn't cry, the asshole wasn't worth his tears. It hurt though, because he had beveled it. Every time a doubt popped up, Derek had been there pushing it to the side.

How could he fall for such an obvious prank? Yeah, he had been a bit lonely and depressed since Scott had ditched him, but that was no reason to cling to the first person to show him kindness.

He wondered if the whole Hale family was in on it. He didn't think so, Mrs. Hale had been beyond kind and had even had images of Stiles' mother, which had been a pleasant surprise. He had enjoyed looking through the family album. They had all laughed when she had shown Derek's Dark Knight costume... which had consisted of a sheet cape, his little Batman briefs, and a bucket with a hole cut out so he could see. It had been ridiculously cute.

He wiped away his tears. Even if Derek didn't want him, he hoped that the Hale family would allow him to visit them. Peter had a lot of dirt on Derek and he had even asked Stiles on a date. Which he had turned down, because 9 years was too much of an age gap. At least it was now.

"Stiles!" he heard the asshole who had tricked him call out. He wouldn't answer, the fucker had lost what respect he had with the younger boy.

He sat still though, he could have run again, but his dad didn't raise a coward. He may have run from the school when Derek had been surrounded by his fellow jocks, but that was an act of self-preservation. Now, he would face the older boy one on one, face to face.

Shit, could he get less corny? He sniffed and wiped away the traitorous tears. 'The asshole isn't worth tears,' he reminded himself.

"There you are. Are you, all right?" asshole asked as if actually gave a flying fuck.

Stiles sniffed and sat up straighter. "I'm perfectly fine. I suppose you are here to break up?"

"No. Look, I didn't know that _you_ were Slaw."

"I'm not. That was Scott's lame attempt to pronounce Mieczyslaw," he hissed. 

"Mischee," he tried.

"Don't, no one except me and my dad can pronounce my name. I chose Stiles to try and escape that damned Slaw nickname. We see how well that went."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you," Derek hung his head and whispered.

"I'm not ready to forgive any of you jock assholes. Not yet. I mean, I'm used to this bullshit from the others, but I thought..."

Derek looked at and frowned. "What did you think?"

Stiles took a deep breath and plowed forward, "I thought you were my boyfriend. I have never had a boyfriend or girlfriend and I was stupid giddy. Don't worry, I'll make sure Cora stops."

"NO!"

"No?"

"Don't stop her from talking. You _are_ my boyfriend. I didn't get suspended for breaking up with you," he pleaded, hating his fellow teammates for hurting his mate.

"You got suspended? Why would they suspend you for talking shit about me?"

Derek sighed and shook his head, "They suspended me for breaking Scott's nose. Mom is going to ground me for life."

Stales just stared at the older boy in shock. "Why did you do that?"

"Nobody talks smack about the person I lo - like. I couldn't let him keep badmouthing you. It-it just pissed me off. I blacked out and just attacked him. I don't regret it."

"How long are you suspended?"

Derek winced at the question, "Until the end of the school year."

"So, you lost your temper and now they are going to hold you back a year?"

"No, they said I could make it up with summer school. Scott got suspended too," he confessed.

Stiles shook his head trying to process everything, "Why did _he_ get suspended?" 

"He called you a slutty bitch in front of Coach Finstock. The man does not take homophobic slurs lightly. He only got suspended for a week, but it did happen. Are, are you going to break-up with me?" he asked nervously.

"You have one week to convince me to stay. Think you can do that?"

"I'll try, if my mom doesn't hang me by my toes for getting suspended."

"Well, even if you get grounded, there is a little thing called texting that you could try; or if you are feeling old fashioned you could use pen and paper," he said with a tiny smile, letting a little ray of hope in.

Derek wrapped his arms around his young mate and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

Stiles just held on to him, if this was a dream, he hoped he would never wake up.

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this really the end? I don't know. We shall see what the muses have to say.


	3. Cruel Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 03.) A song that reminds you of 'Summertime'.
> 
> Cruel Summer by: Bananarama
> 
> (This one was kind of hard. I was torn between Cruel Summer and Summertime Sadness by: Lana Del Rey. Cruel Summer fit my story better. Plus, 80s fashion since it is coming back into style… why?)
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ePIZugahFc
> 
> still not beta read, written @ 3am Yes, I should be sleeping.

"You're grounded?"

"I told you I would be," Derek said with a shrug.

Stiles ran his finger through his hair and sighed. "How long?"

"What?"

"I know you can't see me through the phone, but I am glaring at you. How long are you grounded for?"

He couldn't help it, he had to laugh. "Sorry, I don't know. Mom was mad and Dad just shook his head and worked on his crossword puzzle."

"Just how grounded are you?" he tried a different approach.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Spoiled brat. It is a real question to what degree are you grounded. Obviously, you are not grounded from the phone or I would be having this conversation with someone else," he tried to clarify.

"I don't know," was the only answer he could give.

Stiles groaned. It had only been a week since he last saw him, but they had parted on such an unsure note and that didn't settle well with him. There was three weeks left of school and then he would have to try to work seeing his 'boyfriend' into his already tight schedule.

Well, the first two weeks after school his dad had taken off and they were due to be at Devil's Lake in Oregon. For camping and fishing. A bonus of no hunters, during that time of year. Normally, he would be dancing with joy, anxious to leave Beacon Hills and the local bullies. Now leaving Beacon Hills meant leaving Derek. Leaving the guy that he liked behind.

This was a fucking cruel summer. At least in Stiles opinion.

When he got back, Derek would be in Summer School and Stiles would have to take up his normal job at the Sheriff's department.

"That means we won't get to see each other for at least a month."

"What? Why? You could always visit once school ends," Derek whined.

"We have yearend exams for the next three weeks. I have to make sure my grades are up before I apply to Sacramento and Sam Houston," he explained.

"Houston, as in Houston, Texas? Why so far away?"

"They offer one of the best Forensic studies. I want to go into law, but I am far more interested in the science side. The thought of people shooting at me makes me nervous. I mean, I'm going to other colleges, but those are my top two. At least for now," he confessed.

Derek made a weird noise that sounded like a growl, though maybe there was static on the line or something. "Okay, that explains the next three weeks, but you said a month."

With a heavy heart, he told him of the vacation with his dad. "It's a Stilinski custom. Dad wants me to get out more and I want him to exercise more, this was the solution we came up with."

"You're going to find a smarter man and replace me," Derek predicted.

"Ha, that's rich coming from you," Stiles replied bitterly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You are one sit-up away from Zeus coming down and offering you a seat in his pantheon. Which will make you more likely to meet a fellow demigod(dess) and fall in love."

"I'm taken. I don't want anyone other than you. No, offense to people in a poly relationship, but I just want to concentrate on our relationship. Anyone else can hit the road."

"That is a very good answer. If I weren't falling in love with you already, I think that would have swept me off my feet," he giggles, not thinking of the words spilling from his mouth. He realized what he had done as soon as he heard the other boy gasp. He didn't know if it was good or bad, but he held his breath, waiting to see what would happen.

"You're in love with me?" Derek whispered.

"I was hoping you had missed that. Umm, I'm not in love with you. Not yet. I am falling for you, though. That's why I wanted to know about when I will be able to see you next. Once I am in Oregon I won't be able to charge my phone. So, I have to save the charge in case of any emergency and I won't be able to call you."

"Do you have any portable chargers?"

"Yeah, just enough to keep my dad's phone charged for two weeks in case the Sheriff's Office needs to get hold of him."

"Do they need to contact him often?" he asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

"He has been called off of vacation once, since my mom died."

Being reminded that Stiles had lost his mother was like being sprayed with a fire hose. He had his mother, in spite of Kate trying to get into Laura's and then his pants. "I have a few sticks that you could borrow."

"Do you want me to go?" he asked timidly.

"No, I really don't want to be away from you for that long, but family is important. You are all you dad has left. I won't be greedy and step on your time together. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, right? I promise, that I won't forget you, if you promise to not forget me."

"Corny, cheesy, and perfect. I could never forget you. I'll try to make time to swing by your house sometimes before school ends. Until then, I need to go to bed. Good night my sweet prince," Stiles muttered softly.

"Good night, Sweetest, may you have beautiful dreams," Derek whispered in return.

Both of them hung their phones up with a smile, wondering how they had landed someone so perfect.

~Fin~


	4. Livin' in the Fridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 04.) A song that 'Reminds you of someone, you would rather forget about'.
> 
> This one is super hard. There is no one that I wish to forget. The good and the bad came into my life for a reason and I am stronger for each encounter. How about a parody instead?
> 
> Weird Al Yankovic - Livin in the Fridge (Interesting note: this AMV was created during the days of VCRs (roughly 1998) which makes the timing in the AMV all that more impressive.) *Anime in the video is Cowboy Bebop
> 
> I first saw the video at Project A-Kon a Dallas Anime Convention and then again 16 years ago when my husband moved to Texas to be with me. (Anime and the internet brought us together. In fact, I met my sister thanks to Anime *Naruto*. So, Anime holds an important place in my heart.)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mu5pn4MM3Mc

Stiles missed Beacon Hills. No, nix that thought. He missed Derek Hale. He missed his boyfriend. Oh, sweet merciful stoner, he had a boyfriend!

He wanted to scream it from the mountain top. In fact, he might just do that once they reached the end of this trail... if he survives that is.

"Next year, we are going skiing," Stiles orders his dad.

His dad just grinned and bobbed his head, "What an excellent idea. Let's be an aging man and a clumsy teen on boards and push them down a mountain. Nothing could possibly go wrong there."

"People wonder how the son of the nice Sheriff could be so sarcastic," he said blandly at his father's quip.

"The truth isn't sarcasm."

"The tone, however, has a double helping of sarcasm," he countered.

"Does that mean you'll finally tell me why you have been bouncing from forlorn to giddy this whole trip?"

"Wow, way to pull a 180, dad. We go home tomorrow, isn't that reason enough?" Stiles dodged.

John shook his head. "For the last three years, you have damn near cried when it got closer to going home."

"That's because I am terrified to think about what we might have left in the fridge. I swear that casserole that Tina had made was breathing. Do you hear that dad? Tuna casserole is not supposed to breathe like that," he exclaimed. That had truly been a terrifying experience.

"You made sure that the refrigerator was cleaned out this time. You even stuck the unopened bologna in the freezer. So, man up and tell me what has my only son happy. I'm not complaining, I just want to know what brought a smile to your face."

Stiles blushed and looked down before answering, "Who."

"Pardon?"

"Not a thing that made me happy a person," he confessed.

John smiled brightly, "Did you finally ask that Lydia girl out?"

"No," he answered simply.

His dad just shrugged. "So, which lucky girl caught you?"

Stiles licked his lips and scrubbed his hands on his jeans. "I don't think he has what it takes to be a girl, dad."

It was John's turn to stop to process what he heard. It didn't click the way he suspected it should. "Since when are you gay?"

"I told you that I liked guys last year," he moaned.

"I thought you were saying it to get out of trouble for being at the bar. So, you're really gay?" he asked as he scratched his head.

"More like bi-sexual... maybe. He's really sweet and; well, I think he does like me. We'll see how things settle when we get back."

"Fine, so, who is this boyfriend and why haven't I met him?" his father pressed.

Stiles took a deep calming breath before answering, "Derek Hale."

"Wait, isn't he like 8 years older than you? I am not okay with you dating an older man."

"Oh my Krówka! No, he is almost two years older than me. You haven't seen him because he is grounded," Stiles spilled.

John narrowed his eyes and asked the dread "Why is he grounded?" question.

Stiles sighed and thought of how he could spin this and not look like a wimp. "He broke Scott's nose."

"Why didn't Scott press charges?"

"Probably because I would have broken his Lacrosse stick and shoved dog shit in his locker if he did something like that," he muttered under his breath.

"Stiles!"

"He deserved it Dad. You weren't there. He was asking Derek if he was dating Slaw. Then, he asked if he was going to pop my cherry and dump me. The last thing I heard before I ran away was that stuck-up fucker asking Derek to dump me during lunch so he could laugh at me. He broke Scott's nose defending my honor. Do you know how long it has been since anyone, other than you, stood up for me?" he cried.

Rather than saying anything he pulled his son into a hug and held him as he sobbed. He thought that Scott and Stiles were still friends. Yeah, Scott hadn't been over since... shit, since they started high school and Scoot made the Lacrosse team while Stiles refused to even try out. Swearing to be his best friend's cheerleader. How had he been so blind to his son's pain.

"So, how long have you two been boyfriends?" he finally asked as Stiles' sniffles lessened.

"He asked me out when I was stuck over at his house during the flood. I didn't say yes; until he broke Scott's nose and came looking for me," he informed him as he hugged him tighter.

"Invite him to dinner, when we get back."

"You mean if he's not still grounded," he grumped.

John made a noise at the back of his throat. "I'll talk to Talia. I want to meet her son. You should make Golabki and Pierogi."

"You're just looking for a reason to have me cook."

"Always," he confessed.

"Fine, but we'll have to stop at Polka on the way home. We are out of mustard, pickles, and Śmietana. If we get there early enough we can pick up a Sernik for desert. We can pick up the rest of what I need when we go grocery shopping."

"Why don't you make it?" John asked with a pout.

"Because you want Golabki and Pierogi? You are more than welcome to make it yourself," Stiles needled back.

"Right, so, we should leave here about 5 a.m. or so. We can stop somewhere for breakfast after we make it back to California."

"Dad, we can leave later. No matter how early we leave, it's still a 17+ hour drive; and since you won't let me help with the driving, it will be 2 days until we see Beacon Hills," he reasoned.

"Maybe once you graduate college," John hedged.

"One of these days you will trust me."

"Yes, once you are an adult. Until then, think about everything you will need. Maybe some Rye bread. Yeah, that would be good."

"I'm giving you a five-day notice, I won't be in Friday," Stiles laughed.

"What? Why?"

"My dad wants me to cook. So, unless you can talk him into a simpler dish, I am afraid I will need the day off Sheriff."

"Done. Now let's finish this hike and relax before we have to head home."

Both finished the hike with a smile on their face. Granted it was for different reasons, but hey, they were happy and smiling. Plus, John took the whole gay bomb like a bad ass. Stiles loved his dad.

~TBC?~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was only going to be a stalker Derek drabble... oops.


	5. Centuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 05.) A song that needs to be played 'LOUD'.
> 
> Centuries by: Fall Out Boys
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxNIFqCvD6Q

They got back to Beacon Hills on a Tuesday night. Which, was fine with Stiles. They had taken the time to get the groceries they would need. He would have called Derek when they had gotten closer, but his phone died. So, his phone and Derek's portable chargers were being, well, charged.

He put away the groceries, washed the horrendously smelly clothes that they had brought back and then had a nap. See, normal stuff, because Stiles could do normal, most of the time. Well, he thought he had laid down for a nap. It was only when he woke up the next morning that he realized just how tired he had been.

What? Long rides were exhausting, even though he was not the driver.

He yawned as he put the coffee on and made breakfast. The Cruiser was still there, so his dad should be getting up soon. He put on the uncured bacon and waited for it to work its magic. As if summoned to the kitchen, his dad appeared just as he flipped the bacon.

"Scrambled okay this morning?"

"Yup, did I ever tell you how happy I am that you decided to take that nutrition course last summer?" his dad asked as he sat down at the table.

"Only every time I fix you bacon," he chuckled.

"Bacon makes me happy," he confessed.

"You hated the uncured bacon first time around."

John wrinkled his nose. "It didn't taste the same, but it was better than that turkey bacon you used to pawn off on me."

"Leaner meat is healthier for you," he preached.

John just nodded. "The doctor was happy with my numbers this time. Have you called Derek yet?"

"Caffeine and food first," Stiles said simply as he sat his father's plate in front of him.

"Nice to see that your priorities haven't changed."

He stuck his tongue out and finished his meal in silence. It was nice to be back home. It was even nicer to not have to think of fishing for dinner. He was very tired of fish. Perhaps he would thaw some of the venison Deputy Jordan had given them. 

"How does burgers sound for dinner?"

"With bacon?"

"No bacon, but fries I can do," he countered.

John sighed and took his last bite. "That sounds good. You're a good kid, Stiles. Don't forget..." 

"To call Derek. I will call him as soon as I wash the dishes. You need to get ready, it wouldn't be proper for the Sheriff to be late on his first day back from vacation," he laughed.

"Paperwork, yay," John muttered as he got up to get ready for the day.

"Better than a murder investigation," he countered as he started to clean his mess up. He was lost in thought. What should he say? Did Derek still like him? Was he busy in school? Would he freak out when he finds out that his dad knew about them?

"See you at 12:30, kiddo," John called out as he rushed out the front door.

Once the dishes were washed and put away, Stiles made his way upstairs. Shower or call first? It was 10... so maybe Derek wouldn't be busy. They had breaks in summer school too.

His mind settled he grabbed his phone and dialed the number that had been going through his head during this whole vacation.

"Stiles?"

"Hey Derek, did I bother you? Are you at school?" he asked in a rush.

The older boy chuckled. "No school today. I have missed you. I have missed you. It feels like I haven't heard your voice in centuries."

Stiles laughed happily at that. He never dreamed that anyone would ever miss him. "I missed you too. I was worried that you had found your one true love, while I was away."

"I found the love of my life, but he went on vacation with his dad," Derek said dryly.

"Speaking of dad. I told him about us," he confessed.

"So, if I see him, run?"

Stiles laughed, "Running is not necessary. He seems okay with it. However, you are expected to be here for dinner Friday night. 6 p.m. sharp. So, don't be late."

"I'm still grounded!"

"Friday at 6. I mean it. Don't be late. I have to run. I need to shower and fix lunch before heading into work today. I'll talk to you soon, bye," he rattled off quickly before hanging up. 

He hopped in the shower and cleaned himself, before going downstairs to make some simple sandwiches, before heading into the station. He would be early, but at least he could take his mind off the short conversation.

He nodded as he walked into the station and took his normal desk before he started working on sorting tickets. Another for ticket for Scott. Stiles would bet Mrs. McCall knows nothing of it. Looks like that bike is already getting him in trouble. Not that he really cared. Well, not anymore. He put the ticket in the 'send a notice to' pile and finished what few tickets that were there.

He went to the computer and cross checked the past due and the need to notice pile with the payments entered in the computer. A grand total of three tickets were removed from the piles. With a grin, he went over and laid the tickets that needed attention on his dad's desk.

John sighed as he thumbed through the tickets. "Did you call Derek?"

"Yup, he's afraid you are going to shoot him," he informed his dad cheerfully.

"I'm not going to shoot him. Take theses to Deputy Clark and then... I don't know. Parrish kept everything organized. So, clean up for a few hours and then head home?"

"Maybe I'll head to the library after," he mused.

John nodded. "Sounds good, just be careful of Mrs. Martin, she's already called and asked if you wanted to volunteer for her."

"Nope, that is a world of no. I think the internet would be safer for me. There are millions of recipes and sites I can look up. Oh, I think there is a new game I wanted to try," Stiles rambled.

"I thought that is what you would say. Go on, tidy things up and head home."

"Will do, Daddy-o."

It only took 20 minutes to straighten things up. He didn't want to head home, but he had nothing else to do. With Mrs. Martin showing interest in him returning to work there he had to strike that out as a potential hang out.

It wasn't that she was a difficult boss. It was that she got way too handsy with him last year. She had never crossed the line, but she like scooting right up to it and make him uncomfortable.

He sighed and locked the door when he got home. Perhaps he would surf Netflix or see what was new on Crunchyroll.

Just as he decided on Netflix his phone rang with a familiar name as the caller. "I thought you were grounded," he taunted.

"How did you do it?" he asked without a hello or how are you.

"I'm not sure what _it_ is. So, care to expand that question a little further?"

"How did you get my mom to agree to me coming over for dinner Friday?"

"Huh, I didn't. You, my dad, and a few deputies at the department are the only people I've talked to today. Maybe when you asked she thought that your time was up? Well, will be up," he amended.

"Stiles, I didn't ask her. I was afraid she would say no. I was doing my homework and she came in and _told_ me I had to be there," he explained.

"Do you not want to be here?" He asked cautiously.

"Of course. I want to be there. I miss my boyfriend, but I want to know what you said to her to make this happen."

"I swear, I'm not responsible. Maybe my dad called your mom; and before you ask, no, I didn't ask him to talk to her."

"Maybe your dad, doesn't hate me, after all," a dazed Derek replied.

Stiles had to laugh, "I never said he hated you. Now, go finish your homework before you get in trouble. I'll see you Friday."

"Count on it,"

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will only be one or two chapters left. Which is impressive since this was supposed to be a drabble of Stalker!Derek. Now, it is a full fledged AU.


	6. Stiles Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for today: Song that makes you want to Dance. I chose Tara's Dance By Lucy Lawless (Yes, the actress. Yes, she has a wonderful voice.)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hT_IQynelDo

John paused in the hall, letting a familiar song wash over him. He had not heard this song since before his wife had died. True, he had always left the house before Stiles had started cooking. He loved his son's cooking, but there were times when the boy reminded him of Claudia.

Come to think of it, this should not surprise him. She had taught Stiles to cook this dish and often had music playing. Dancing and encouraging Stiles to dance with her to burn off any extra energy.

Of course, they both loved that television series. To this day Stiles' could be heard doing a poor imitation of the Warrior Princess' yell. Huh, maybe that should have clued him into the whole 'my son is gay' thing earlier.

He peeked in and wanted to laugh. There was his 16-year-old son, trying to do a belly roll as he prepped everything to start cooking. Stiles stopped and stared at his dad with wide eyes. Evidently, John wasn't as quiet as he had hoped.

"I'm sorry, oh my, I thought you were gone," he rambled off as he fumbled with his phone.

"Stiles, stop. It's okay. I'm," John paused and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm glad you are keeping her memory alive. Seeing you dance around the kitchen reminds me of better times. It hurts, but it is a good hurt. She would be angry if you stopped being you. She had such a joy of life. Even when she was in the hospital and forgetting us, she remembered to smile and find joy in little things."

Stiles walked over and hugged him tightly, "I miss her too. Now, get out of here. I need to cook and you need to go ticket speeders."

"I'll leave the tickets to Jordan. What time will Derek supposed to get here?" he asked as nonchalantly as he could.

"I told him that dinner would be served at 6 sharp. So, sometimes around then?" he guessed.

"Well, I'll be back around 5:30. If you need anything call. No parties," he ordered.

"Sir, yes sir. Now, shoo. Unless you feel like helping me cook."

"Would you look at the time. Is it that late already? I better run before I'm late," John had tried to help Stiles cook one time and almost lost his fingers. He never thought that his clumsy son would be able to wield a kitchen knife that well. He went to work looking forward to the feast his son was already cooking.

\----------

Stiles had not been expecting his dad to still be home. This was the first time he could remember seeing his dad anywhere near the house while he was cooking.

He turned Lucy back on and continued to prep the cabbage.

He had been picked on about his love of Xena only once in his life. He had punched Jackson for calling it wimpy and girly. After a good right hook he dared him to watch the show. When the larger boy had sneered, Stiles had called him a chicken. After that, he had heard the other boy humming the theme song as he walked through the halls. It was a win/win in his opinion. Scott refused to watch it, but they had bonded over Hercules (which Mrs. McCall did not like him watching.)

Those were the good ol' days. He missed his mom, but he didn't miss the drama.

He concentrated on getting everything ready for dinner and if he danced while cooking, well, who could blame him?

He was so lost in what he was doing, time simply flew past him. He was so engrossed in cooking that he jumped a mile high (okay, so it was only six inches) when the doorbell rang.

He hadn't forgotten that Derek was coming over. There was no way he would forget that. He just didn't expect him to show up at 3, with flowers and a cake. So, naturally, he yelped and tried to hide. Hey, he was a mess. He hadn't showered yet and he had food all over his clothes. Not the best of looks for a new boyfriend to see.

"Are you okay?" equal parts of humor and worry coloring his voice.

"You're not supposed to be here until 6," he called from behind the couch.

"Stiles, I have not seen you in more than a month. If you thought I would wait until tonight, then I have to ask if you thought I was kidding about being in love with you," he responded drolly.

"I'm a mess and I have to finish cooking," Stiles countered.

"You look lovely and I would love to help you in the kitchen."

This was perhaps the wrong thing to say, "No one, not even my father, is allowed in the kitchen while I am cooking. If you must be here, you can sit at the island and watch me cook. Shut the door behind you," Stiles said in a huff as he marched back to the kitchen.

Derek shut the door and followed his boyfriend with wide eyes. "I didn't mean to make you mad," he tried.

"I'm not mad, I'm just, frustrated," he explained.

"Okay, tell me what I did to cause this?"

"You came early," he replied as if that explained everything.

Derek's brow creased in confusion, clearly not understanding. "I like to listen to music and dance when I cook. It's embarrassing to have someone watch me act a fool."

The older boy rushed over and wrapped his boyfriend in his arms. "It's not foolish. It's something you enjoy and I wouldn't be much of a boyfriend if I made fun of you, now would I."

Stiles laid his head on the broad shoulders in front of him. "I still can't believe that you like me."

"I can't believe that your father isn't going to shoot me."

This only caused Stiles to laugh and push away from his boyfriend. "I would love to fool around with you, I do need to cook dinner."

Derek sat at the island and watched the younger boy engage in an intricate and complex dance while he cooked. Honestly, he could easily and happily watch his human mate forever. 

When John finally came home, he rolled his eyes. It was obvious that Derek was besotted with his son and he knew it was reciprocated. After all, Stiles was letting the older boy watch him cook.

"Smells good," the Sheriff said as he stood outside of the range of his son's knives.

"Good timing. Dinner just should rest for a few. Do you think you can keep Derek entertained while I take a shower? Without death threats," he warned.

"Go get cleaned. The sooner you are in clean clothes, the sooner I can eat. I've been looking forward to this since Sunday," John laughed as he pushed his son toward the stairs.

As soon as he heard the water start, he turned to Derek and asked the question he has been wanting to ask for a while now, "When are you going to tell my son about your werewolf heritage?"

"How did you..." Derek began to ask.

"I would be a poor Sheriff if I closed my eyes to what is right in front of me. Plus, Claudia was a good friend of your mother. I am sure Talia is as tickled as my wife would have been that you and Stiles got together without them pushing. Your mother is a good Alpha. Have you even asked her if you could tell Stiles? Do I need to tell him?" John rambled.

"I don't want him to hate me," the boy confessed.

"Then tell him sooner rather than later. He hates being kept out of the loop, and now that you two are dating, he will find out. So, better to take him on a date and tell him than him finding out on his own. He still hasn't forgiven me for not telling him Santa was a myth."

"He's not a myth, dad. He is a state of mind. Everyone can _choose_ to be Santa or to be The Grinch. Currently I am leaning more toward the Grinch, simply because I am hungry. Set up the table so we can eat," he ordered as he came down scrubbing his head with a damp towel.

Derek stood there stunned. Everything was moving so fast and he felt like all he could do was hold on and pray that the ride would never end. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I think Claudia would have watched Xena and would let her son see a strong female character. (Xena is the 90s strong female character. Much like Wonder Woman was the strong female character of the 70s. I think Sarah Connor would be the 80s. Though, maybe it would be Ellen Ripley.
> 
> Yes, John has known the werewolf secret for some time now.


	7. Eyes on Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 07.) A song ~~to 'Drive to'.~~ from a favorite game.
> 
> I don’t drive. Hell, I rarely even ride. Vehicles scare me. I have panic attacks. So, I am striking out today's prompt and replacing it with a gaming song. Because, yes, I am a gamer.
> 
> Eyes on Me - FFVIII - Faye Wong
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWpv_HE9sy8
> 
> This is one of the few times, that I prefer the English version of a song, over the original language.

Dinner was, not tense, but awkward. His dad was nice, Derek was super polite, and everything was starting to set Stiles on edge. It was like some inadvisable line had been drawn and the two men who were important to him, were waiting to see who would cross it first.

"Well, this has been an entertaining meal," Stiles said with a tight smile. "I should start cleaning up."

Both men looked like children who had disappointed their parent. John looked to Derek, raised his eyebrow, and called out to his son; "Good night Stiles. I'm headed to bed. Don't stay up too late. You have to be at work in the morning."

"Night Dad. Don't forget your medicine," Stiles called out from the kitchen.

Derek and John clasped hands and nodded to one another. Derek got the message. He hoped he had the right message.

One headed up the stairs while the other made his way to the kitchen. "Do you need any help?" he asked softly.

Stiles scrambled to stay up as he swiftly turned to face the other man. "Holy mother of pearl, I thought you had already left."

"Not yet. Sorry about tonight. I had a lot on my mind," Derek confessed.

"Evidently, so did my dad," he pouted. 

"What's wrong?" this silent Stiles drove him mad. It was just, out of character for his mate.

Stiles turned back around and started to wash the dishes again. "Stiles?"

"I have all these leftovers; do you think your mom and dad would like some? I know Melissa would be thankful," asked off handed.

Of course, there was only one thing that clicked with Derek, "Who's Melissa?"

"Oh, Scott's mom. She's a nurse," he said with a shrug.

"Scott as in, Scott McCall? You're still friends with that asshole?" he growled. He couldn't believe this shit.

Stiles gave a humorless laugh, "No. Scott still hates me, but his mom is nice. She helped take care of me after my mom died. She's looking forward to him pulling his head out of his ass. Personally, I won't hold my breath. So, see, she's like a mother figure to me. Besides, it is always good to have a nurse for a friend."

Derek nodded and relaxed. "Thank you for dinner. It was good. I don't know if my mom or dad would like it. We're usually a meat and potato family. Though, things like this might expand our eating repertoire."

"You're welcome. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever say that. I was afraid that I wasted 9 hours cooking and that you hated it."

"You should have more confidence in yourself and me. I know you keep thinking that I am going to leave you. I'm not sorry to report, but you will be waiting a long time for me to leave you."

"You are a smooth talker, Derek Hale."

"Go on a date with me," he asked rapidly, before he could lose his nerve.

"Wasn't this a date?"

"This was me meeting your dad. Which I feel I failed at. So, let me make this up to you."

Stiles looked at him quizzically. "Where do you want to take me?"

"Anywhere, just name it and I will make it happen," he assured his boyfriend.

"So, if I said I wanted to go to Poland," he prompted.

"I would my sanity, and beg my mom to give me the money needed," he assured the younger boy.

"I don't want to go to Poland. I went when I was a kid and I spent the month confused."

"Why were you in Poland?"

"Grandparents. My Grandfather insisted I needed to know about my heritage. He regretted that vacation," he laughed.

"Why?" he asked, wanting to know what was so funny.

"Because, outside of our names and food, he didn't speak the language. The three of us just spent the month trying to get by. The dancing was fun though."

"Strangers in a strange land," he quoted with a smile.

"Exactly. For our date, how about Sunday, a picnic lunch at the park and then an early showing of Despicable Me 3. Do I need to provide the food, or will you have it covered?" he wondered out loud.

"I think I can handle a picnic. Then, I better go. You have work and I have a date to plan," he said softly as he slowly walked up to his boyfriend.

"Sounds like a plan," he muttered, standing up straighter. Derek wasn't that much taller than him, unless he was slouching.

When Derek reached him, he leaned in and kissed Stiles softly on the lips. He wanted more, but this was far enough for now. "Text me tomorrow, please?" he asked once they parted.

"I will," he assured Derek as he wrapped his arms around him.

Derek returned the hug and just held on for a few minutes. "I better go. Talk to you tomorrow," he said quickly before rushing out the door. Stiles followed slowly behind and locked the door.

He went back and packed up the leftovers. He would text Derek and ask him what to do. With everything finished, he made his way to his bedroom.

Both boys went to bed that night smiling and touching their lips. No one could or would say what they had dreamed of. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I only have one more chapter to go. Sorry this one was a touch shorter than the others.


	8. Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 08.) A song that make you 'Happy'. (Swapping days to fit my story needs. :P)
> 
> I was torn between Don’t Worry Be Happy and Happy by Pharrell. I chose Happy.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6Sxv-sUYtM
> 
> I thought today would see this finished, but I am now leaning toward 2 more chapters. o.O

Derek woke the next day with a smile on his face. Stiles wanted to go on a date with him, but the Sheriff wanted him to come clean. Which meant that he needed to ask his mom; and shit things just got complicated.

His happy mood was in danger of plummeting. He sat down heavily at the kitchen table and rolled his eyes at Laura's vicious smile.

"What's wrong, Derek?" Talia asked as she placed a plate of food in front of him.

"Bet the little bitch dumped him. Poor little Derek has no luck with women _or_ men," Laura taunted.

"Oh, I'm sorry son. Don't give up. Your mate is out there," his mom encouraged.

Derek threw his spoon at his sister, "Stiles did _not_ dump me. We even have a date planned for tomorrow."

"What is a Stiles?"

"Hush, Laura. If you have a date planned, what's with the long face?" she asked seriously.

"His dad wants me to tell him," he confessed.

"No! We can't go through another Kate," Sarah nearly screamed.

"You know Stiles is nothing like her."

She stood at the door shaking her head. "They're both human and we can't trust any human."

"Sarah, you need to calm down. Derek, are you sure?" she asked.

"Our heartbeats match. I can tell you that right now, he's still sleeping. His dad wants me to tell him before we get too serious," Derek said with a sigh.

"Why does Stiles Dad know? Are we going to advertise it on television next?"

"Sarah, calm down. Stiles father is the Sheriff. You've met him. He has known about us since before his wife died. Now, Derek, I agree with him. Tell the boy. Of course, you already knew that. Why are you nervous?"

Derek groaned. He didn't want to do this in front of his sisters. "He can cook. I mean, Mom, it was delicious and he wants to do a picnic for our date."

"I still do not see the problem."

"How can sandwiches and cokes compare to whatever the hell he fixed? It's lame," he whined.

"No, it's what he asked for, isn't it? Meaning, it is romantic. Now, when is your date?"

"How can a picnic be romantic?"

"Your dad took me camping for our first date. Yes, we slept in two different tents, but we roasted marshmallows, held hands, and looked at the stars. A lot of people would say that was lame, but I loved it and fell in love with your dad. This isn't a competition. You do not have to one up him. You just have to prove you care about him. Now, finish your meal, then text him and ask about his likes, dislikes, and allergies. Then ask your dad to help you cook. Because, I can heat things up like I was born next to a microwave, but I am no cook," Talia laughed.

"If he breaks your heart, I'll break his neck," Laura whispered in his ear as she left.

Derek shoveled his food in his mouth, washed the plate, and then ran up to his bedroom to text Stiles. He could tell that his mate would be awake soon, though not happily. Stiles didn't seem to be a morning person.

He sent off the text asking everything his mom told him to. He was a bit surprised when his phone rang 3 minutes later.

"Stiles, good morning," he chimed happily.

"Derek, if you ever text me before noon on the weekend again, I may have to bite you," he yawned.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I thought you had to head into work early. Was your dad trying to get rid of me?" he asked nervously.

"I don't have to actually have to have my full faculties to stamp envelopes. No one in the station would trust me with a letter opener until I have had my required 2 cups of coffee and Adderall."

"Do you want me to call you back later?"

"Nah, Dad will be back soon and will want me in more than my pajamas. Not that I need to wear the uniform for what I do, but he insists that I have to wear it."

Derek stood in the middle of the room blinking, imaging his boyfriend in a uniform. He wasn't surprised by the sudden shrinking of his pants. He had thought that he had more room in the groin area.

"Deeeeerrrreeeekkkk," was what finally broke him from his trance.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Did I break you? Do you have a uniform kink?" Stiles teased.

"I would have said no until I imagined you in a deputy's uniform," was the only answer that could be given.

"Pervert. No allergies. I'm not supposed to have a lot of citrus, because it reacts badly with my medicine. I'm not a fan of liver, durian, anchovies, oysters, cilantro, headcheese, licorice. I'm a fan of simple things. By the way, my dad and I will be dropping off the leftovers you forgot. Do you know how strange it is to deliver food to a restaurant?"

"Shit, sorry. You don't have to drop it off. You can give it to someone else if you need to," he assured his boyfriend.

"Derek, I made a lot yesterday. Including a large pan to bring in to the station. I love my co-workers, but if they eat too much cabbage, we will get hit with a lawsuit," he confessed.

"Why?"

"Some of the officers have lethal levels of gas. As it is, the doors will have to be open. Maybe my dad will finally buy some air purifiers after today. Last time he just sent them all out on patrol. This time they will need to stay in and finish their paperwork. So, yes, I do have to give your dad what you forgot. If you don't like it, you can feed it to the birds, but I need it gone," he chuckled.

"I loved it. I swear, I was just distracted by you."

"Well, I really do have to get dressed and go to work now. You have a great day, Derek," Stiles said slowly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Derek hummed and hung up the phone.

With a goal in mind he went to take a shower. He had a problem he needed to take care of before going to see his dad.

~TBC~


	9. Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 09.) A song about 'Drugs or Alcohol'.
> 
> Drink by Alestorm
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f55CqLc6IR0
> 
> This chapter is all about the parents. Them talking about a forgotten past and hopes for the future.
> 
> There should only be one more chapter after this one.

"Were we ever this... thick?" Talia asked as she took a drink of her beer.

"You were the one saying that they were just shy. I still say that their shyness closely resembles anti-social tendencies," John grumbled.

William laughed at the pair. "Listen to yourselves and you will know where they got their bullheadedness."

Talia just shook her head and John nodded, silently agreeing that the two of them were stubborn. 

"Claudia would be so disappointed in us," she finally said.

"No, she wouldn't. She would be laughing her ass off at the whole situation. Do you remember when the two of them first met?" the Sheriff asked with a small smile on his face.

"It was adorable."

"Our little Derek marched over to Stiles crib, crawled in, and cuddled him like a teddy bear," she laughed at the memory.

"You and Claudia had been so sure that it was a sign that they were soul mates. You maintained that position for the longest time."

William bobbed his head in agreement. "They were close to inseparable, until the McCall family moved in."

"Poor Derek got so mad when Scott 'stole' Stiles away from him. No matter what we said he just saw it as betrayal. Claudia had come over and told him the difference between mates and friends, which worked until he saw some BBC comedy. He was confused how a human could mate with a hologram. I totally screwed up your wife's progress by telling him that mate meant friend. I forgot the nine-year-old children took things very literally. He swore he would tear out Scott's throat to claim Stiles back," she recounted.

"He was very determined to end the young McCall boy's life. After we caught him trying to sneak out, we had to call in Deaton and compel Derek to forget Stiles. It took him several hours to complete the task. Even then he couldn't guarantee the it would remain stable if the boys continued with their close friendship," William explained mournfully before drinking the rest of his bourbon.

"I remember Stiles coming home, heartbroken that his first friend suddenly hated him. Claudia said it was because Derek was growing up and needed some room to figure out who he was. Stiles just cried more and said, he _was_ his. He gave him room though. I don't know if he willfully forgot or was just too heartbroken to remember about him and Derek. Though, I would not lay odds on him to have actually forgotten. His memory can be scary sometimes," he said with wide eyes.

"Okay, we need a new topic. This was supposed to be a celebration, not a woe is me party. Shit happened, we did what we had to do to keep kids safe. They found each other, again. Derek knows that Stiles is his mate. I am actually hopeful about their future," Talia said with a false cheer.

"Where are they going to go on this date?" John asked, trying to put the conversation out of his mind.

"Either the park or the preserve and then the movies. Derek will likely let Stiles decide where to go for the picnic. He wants everything to be perfect."

"Let's pray that he takes the Picnic stuff I put together and not his. He has your cooking abilities, Talia," William said with a visible shudder.

The Sheriff had a look of confusion on his face. "How hard is it to fix sandwiches? Even I can make a bologna and cheese or peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"He wanted to make 'fancy' sandwiches," he explained.

"Oh no," Talia moaned. "What did he make?"

"Grilled Bologna and peanut butter sandwich. Leberwurst and blue cheese roll-up, Ham and cheese roll-up."

"The last one doesn't sound too bad."

"No, it doesn't. It's only when he added the wasabi, Brussels Sprout guacamole that I begged him to let me fix the lunch. He said he would, but he had a very determined look on his face."

Talia groaned and shook her head. "If Stiles gets food poisoning, we'll foot the hospital bill."

"You both sound sure that he is going to attempt to murder my son. I have to say, it doesn't endear your son to me," John replied weakly.

"He's not trying to kill his mate. He's just trying to prove what a good provider he could be. We can get a bit stupid when it comes to trying to prove our worth. Which is bad if he is as bad a cook as I am. I tried to make a feta pesto lasagna to impress my William. He spent the next few days in the hospital," she reported.

"Yes, but we still got together and I think Derek and Stiles will pull through this as well."

"Look, all we can do is sit and wait for things happen. I can have an ambulance on stand-by if it would make you two feel better."

"Do you know what I want?" William finally asked.

The other two shook their heads. "I want Stiles' recipes. That cabbage roll would be a hit in my restaurant. Even Sarah and Cora, who hate vegetables, wanted more."

John laughed and shook his head. "Good luck. It was a recipe that his mother taught him, who learned from her mother and so forth and so on. I think it has been in the family for 7 or 8 generations. Okay, no more booze. We need to get home and get ready to steady our children _if_ they stumble."

They all gave one another a quick hug and headed home. They all hoped for the best for their children tomorrow.

~TBC~


	10. Hungry Like the Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: A song you 'Never get tired of'. (Switching days for the last bit of my story.)
> 
> Hungry Like the Wolf by Duran Druan
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_b8Ttl6ZAmQ
> 
> I've been listening to the song since the 80s and I still love it.

Derek gathered the basket his father had put together. Where he wanted to do this himself, after eating one of his creations, he thought it better to let a professional, his dad, do it. After all, by _not_ cooking for his mate, he was protecting him from harm. Feeding him was proving that he could care for him. Telling him his biggest secret was showing that he trusted him.

Fucking, fuckity, fuck. What in the name of mother moon was he doing? He had only known the boy for a few months, but he felt like he had always known him. Like Stiles was the missing part of his heart; and he wanted a whole heart. He wanted his mate. He wanted Stiles.

He packed the Camaro (fuck you, Laura he is taking it for his date) and wanted to bash his head in. He had forgotten the sodas. Of all the stupid things to forget. He rushed back in and grabbed the gas card. He needed gas and would pick them up after he picked up Stiles.

Shit, he needed to book it or he would be late.

He went as fast as he dared, Stiles had warned him that his dad had put extra patrol out, likely to catch him speeding or just to catch them 'having fun'. He didn't know what his boyfriend had in mind, but he tried to keep it clean. It was too soon for them to do anything more than hug and kiss. Even if his boyfriend wanted to take the next step, Derek wasn't ready. He needed to get online and research gay sex.

What? Sex was a serious thing and he wanted to make sure he knew what he was doing when they _both_ agreed to make that step.

He made it to Stiles house just a minute past noon. He jumped out of the car and ran to the door. He cursed and ran back to the car to get the flowers he had bought for him. (His mother insisted that he bring them. He thought it was stupid, because his boyfriend was a boy and girls did flowers, not boys.) He decided to go with a bouquet of red, pink, and white carnations, fern as an accent. The florist swore that it was masculine. That didn't settle his doubts.

He ran back to the door to a much amused Stiles. "I got these, for you," he said nervously as he thrust the flowers in his face.

"Thank you. They're pretty and, more importantly, virtually no smell. Which is good for people that are allergic to some scents."

"Shit, are you allergic to flowers?" his voice full of concern.

"Not really. My dad has bad allergies, but they are mostly seasonal. Now, I cannot say that there is not a flower that I am allergic to, simply because I have not been around every kind of flower, So, we will leave it at : to be determined," he laughed.

"Well, that's good," he sighed in relief watching his boyfriend arrange the flowers in beautiful vase.

Stiles turned around and gave him a quick kiss in the cheek before asking, "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, lock up and I'll meet you at the car," he said quickly. 

"Yes, Dad," he returned with a severe eye roll.

Derek ran out to his car and unlocked the passenger side door, before opening it like a gentleman. When Stiles got there, all he could do was take a deep breath and thank his boyfriend for opening the door. The werewolf quickly made his way to the driver's side and smiled.

"We have to make a stop at the gas station. I'm hovering just above empty and we need to get something to drink," he informed him.

"Sounds like a plan. Where are we going?" he finally asked.

"The State Park a few towns over. Shit, are you allowed to go that far?"

"Yeah, as long as I stay away from the 'big cities'. He thinks someone would actually kidnap me. I assured him that they would pay him to take me back. I talk too much or so I've been told," he chuckled.

"There are ways to silence people. Not that I want you to stop talking. I like your voice. It's... calming," he confessed.

"Flattery will not get you in my pants on this date, sir. I require a bit more wooing than two date," he informed him with a sniff.

"I shall woo you until the end of time, no sex required, as long as you stay with me."

"I'm not the one with only one more year of high school left. Then you shall leave me for college. Probably meet a pretty young thing, and toss me to the side for a newer model," he gave a fake sniff at the end of his dramatic line.

Derek pulled into the gas station, turned off the car, and pulled Stiles in for a kiss. "If I ever even hint at breaking up with you, call my mom and ask if I have been put under a love spell, because that would be the only way I would ever leave you. Now, go get your drink, my little drama Llama."

Stiles rushed inside and picked up a few bottles of water and a cola. He would have picked up Derek's, but he didn't know what he liked. He grabbed a few packages of Reese's and checked out, just as Derek was making his way inside. 

Derek just looked at him and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I was going to buy those for you."

"Sorry, I didn't know. If you want to buy me something, ummm get me another bottle of water?"

"I can afford a soda for you."

Stiles smiled at his boyfriend's pout. "I am sure you can, but I try to limit myself to one. You could get me an iced coffee or some Reese's pieces. Would that make you feel better?"

"Let me pay for gas and my drinks, then we can go through Starbuck's. I think I saw one a few streets back."

"I'll meet you in the car." Well that _had_ been his plan, but it was foiled by the other man simply locking his doors.

Of course, his boyfriend came out smiling like a loon. The asshole knew it was locked and still let him come out on his own. "Haste makes for waste," he uttered as he unlocked the doors.

"You are so lucky that I love you, you asshole," Stiles confessed, not really thinking about what he was saying.

Derek just froze at the L word, because, well, maybe he had been hearing things. Yeah, he had imagined Stiles uttering those words so often that he just imagined it. Still, just in case, "I love you too."

Stiles face lit up at the words. "Come on, let's go. I'm starving."

Derek turned his car around and headed back to the Preserve. He was too nervous to do the longer drive. He needed to get everything out on the open sooner, rather than later.

Stiles frowned at the sudden direction change. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but I don't want our date to end," he panicked.

"I'm not ending the date, just changing the location, because there is something I have to tell you."

"Well, that's not ominous," he heard the younger boy mutter. He couldn't comfort him and tell him it was nothing big, because this was big, and he wasn't sure that things would be just as they are.

The next five minutes were spent in a tense silence. Both assuming the worst neither daring to hope for the best. Once they were in the Preserve, Derek hopped out and grabbed the cooler holding their meal in it.

"You should probably tell me before we eat. I don't do suspense well and will likely throw up if I try to eat," he muttered, looking down at the ground.

Derek sighed and nodded his head. He understood, he didn't think he could eat another meal with this looming over his head. "Okay, just, please, don't run away. If you want to go home and don't trust me after this, let me call your dad. I don't want you to get hurt out here."

"Please, just tell me Derek. This is killing me," he begged. It wasn't really killing him, but he was getting close to tears.

The werewolf took a deep breath and nodded. Better to just rip off the bandage and let the whole ugly truth out. "I'm a werewolf."

Stiles motioned for him to continue and nothing else came. "Wait, _that's_ your big secret?"

"Yeah."

"Hate to tell you this, but Cora outed your family when I was stuck at your place," he explained.

"How? She didn't tell me she told you," he asked with wide eyes.

"She didn't tell me. She just changed when she threatened me not to hurt you. I did a Google search once I got home. Do you lose your eyebrows and get mutton chops too?"

"All werewolves do. Well, except my mom, but she can go full wolf. Are you not freaked out about this?" he wondered in awe.

"I had my freak out weeks ago. I accept that I am dating my very own Teen Wolf, you even play basketball. I mean, how awesome and cute is that?" he laughed in relief.

Derek stood there blinking, trying to understand that his mate _wasn't_ running away. He was okay with him being a werewolf. He didn't know what to do or say. So, he just rushed forward and claimed those luscious lips that had been driving him crazy this whole trip. "Thank you," was the only thing he could think of saying.

"Don't thank me yet. You get to tell my dad about your hairy situation."

"Done. I mean, I'll do it, no problem," he rattled. He couldn't tell him that his dad already knew. 

"I think, for our next date, we should do dinner and dancing," Stiles informed him from the folds of his werewolf's arms.

"Anything you want, baby. Anything you want," he vowed. He had his mate and he would never let go.

~Fin!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is really the end. Time to move to another story. :) I hope everyone enjoyed the ride. I know this caught me off guard as it was supposed to just be a drabble... oops.


End file.
